


Le ceneri della fenice

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Medical Trauma, Psychological Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Un suono acuto, ripetuto a intervalli regolari: una macchina bianca e fredda che dava voce a una vita testarda.Chiaki si svegliò all’improvviso, prendendo un profondo respiro di ossigeno puro dal respiratore attaccato alla sua bocca. Il suo corpo tremò e la sua testa divenne pesante, il cuore si fece più veloce nel petto.Richiamati dall’allarme della macchina, accorsero attorno al suo lettino bianco prima un paio di infermieri in camice, poi persino un dottore. Chiaki cercò di muovere le braccia per afferrare qualcosa, in un gesto che gli era rimasto impresso nella memoria – c’era qualcuno da salvare, qualcuno da proteggere, ma non ricordava chi.Quando l’allarme rientrò e i parametri si ristabilizzarono di un poco, il medico si fece avanti e nel silenzio della stanza si sporse oltre la barriera di ferro del letto e gli sorrise.-Signor Ryu Red, mi sente?
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 1





	Le ceneri della fenice

**Author's Note:**

> **Partecipante al Contest «I don’t want to lose hope: I’ll be a hero!», indetto su Torre di Carta da Rinalamisteriosa  
> **Eventuali note: Buondì! Eccomi con un’altra ficcina ChiaKana (più Chiaki con un briciolo di ChiaKana ma va bene uguale). Era da secoli che non scrivevo di nuovo su un tema del genere, penso che la tematica mi mancasse un poco okjuhytdfgh  
> Ci sono molti personaggi su cui normalmente non scrivo, ho voluto osare un po’ per questa fic per vedere come andava! Ne è uscito qualcosa di abbastanza interessante, almeno per me, perché non credo di aver mai trattato neppure Chiaki in modo tanto approfondito e tanto “dark”.  
> Penso che sia psicologicamente un po’ pesantuccia. Tratto il dolore come trauma conoscendo abbastanza bene la materia, anche personalmente, e questo fa della mia fic “impegnativa” da questo punto di vista. D’altronde, come insegna un qualsiasi concetto filosofico riguardando il ciclo di Vita Morte e Rinascita, perché ci sia una Rinascita ci deve essere per forza la coscienza della Morte e la Morte dal mio punto di vista non può essere qualcosa di tanto semplice o comodo da digerire.  
> DETTO QUESTO.  
> Kanata non è spiritualmente presente ma, come dire, è un pg che influenza tutta la fic, dall’inizio alla fine. È fisicamente presente ed emotivamente, in Chiaki, presente, e questo fa abbastanza la differenza.  
> Spero sia una buona lettura per tutti voi uu/ (L)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sebbene attorno a lui ci fosse finalmente silenzio, Eichi sentiva comunque rimbombare nelle orecchie il rumore delle voci nei microfoni, delle macchine fotografiche che scattavano senza sosta, le sirene delle macchine della sicurezza che lo circondavano. Aveva risposto per un intero pomeriggio alle domande dei reporter, ma sembrava che la sua pena non avesse ancora fine.  
Arrivò al suo studio senza pensare, perché i suoi piedi sapevano quel percorso a memoria. Davanti al portone blindato, fissò il vuoto per diversi secondi prima di ricordarsi di dover alzare la mano e imprimere prima la propria impronta, poi digitare tre codici sullo scanner; due porte di metallo pesante si aprirono davanti a lui, per lasciarlo passare, e le pareti a schermo si illuminarono accendendosi.  
Eichi scorse appena ciò che appariva: il grande computer era ancora pieno dei dettagli dell’ultimo attacco, schemi di strategie militari assieme a dettagli di armi e calcolo delle tempistiche, un resoconto sull’ultima arma chimica che si pensava i nemici avrebbero utilizzato. A ripensarci in quel momento, Eichi si disse che erano stati fin troppo fiduciosi nelle capacità dell’Agenzia.  
Superò le poltroncine basse, di pelle nera. Si rifiutò di seguire il profilo delle ombre che il tramonto allungava ormai sul pavimento, temendo di vedere immagini di un passato non così lontano, eppure così tanto doloroso.  
Oltre la sua scrivania, la vetrata esibiva invece la vista migliore tra tutti palazzi di Yumenosaki. Una città distrutta per metà, ferita fin nel profondo: ecco cosa Eichi Tenshouin poteva guardare da quella posizione privilegiata.  
Raggiunse la propria poltrona e solo a quel punto si accorse di star tremando. La sua mano organica strinse le dita attorno al bracciolo e a fatica sostenne il peso del giovane uomo quando questi si sedette, accusando tutto il peso delle ultime giornate.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si prese la testa con le mani, cominciò a respirare in maniera affannosa. Si tolse la maschera con uno slancio di rabbia, lanciandola per terra lontano da sé: la nuda pelle del viso, ora esposta, venne accarezzata dai ciuffi chiari dei capelli sciolti, nascondendo parzialmente lo sguardo stravolto.  
Avevano vinto. Loro, gli eroi, avevano vinto.  
Il suo Potere gli anticipò qualche secondo, per questo non mostrò alcuna reazione quando vide le porte dell’ufficio spalancarsi e il suo assistente arrivare di corsa – era uno dei pochi in quel luogo a non aver bisogno di alcun permesso per entrare in quella stanza, quando lui era presente.  
Tori si fermò qualche secondo sul largo tappeto color carminio per riprendere fiato. Indossava ancora la propria maschera, il mantello gli cadde oltre la spalla destra e precipitò verso il pavimento. Cominciò a urlare, con tutto il poco fiato che poteva contenere nei propri polmoni.  
-Li hanno trovati! Hanno trovato Morisawa e Shinkai!  
Eichi non reagì subito, perché non capì quello che l’altro stesse dicendo. Lo guardò come lo aveva guardato negli ultimi giorni, cercando di estraniarsi da quel dolore lancinante che percepiva all’altezza del petto.  
-I ragazzi della squadra di ricerca hanno recuperato i loro cadaveri, quindi?  
Tori scosse la testa e tutti i capelli rosa.  
-No, signor Eichi! Li hanno trovati vivi!  
Eichi smise pian piano di tremare, realizzando quanto aveva appena sentito. Vide Tori cominciare a piangere, non seppe se di felicità o di un miscuglio di mille altre emozioni. Si alzò all’improvviso dalla propria poltrona e con grandi falcate andò verso di lui, lo superò e camminò verso la porta; il suo Vice lo seguì poco dopo, appena riuscì ad asciugarsi gli occhi abbastanza da tornare a vedere.  
Le guardie della sicurezza li scortarono appena uscirono dall’ufficio, affiancandoli ovunque andassero.  
-Dove si trovano adesso?  
-Li stanno portando all’Ospedale di Ensemble Square, in elicottero!  
-In che condizioni sono?  
Tori liberò un singhiozzo molto forte.  
-Shinkai è un coma, ha una gamba maciullata. Morisawa dicono che deliri. Sono rimasti per quasi quattro giorni senza cibo o acqua, sono allo stremo-  
Eichi non chiese altro. Alzò la mano bionica al viso, aprì il palmo davanti al naso e una maschera nuova coprì la sua identità, proteggendolo. Raggiunsero quindi il primo degli ascensori del palazzo, lui aprì la via: doveva assolutamente vederli.  
  
  
  
Appena sceso dalla macchina, vide l’elicottero di salvataggio lasciare il tetto dell’Ospedale, diretto in luoghi di maggior bisogno. Non c’era stata pace per medici e infermieri e tutte le squadre di supporto: lavoravano faticosamente senza interruzione da quando la serie di bombe era esplosa, e benché ormai il flusso di cadaveri era rallentato, riuscivano a stento a badare a tutti gli infermi.  
Molti erano civili, perché gli ospedali cittadini non erano riusciti a reggere l’elevato numero di bisognosi, alcuni erano persino crollati. L’Agenzia non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare tutte quelle persone allo sbando, non dopo aver fatto tanto per salvarle.  
Però, gli ultimi piani dell’edificio imponente erano riservati comunque a Eroi e Comprimari, tutto il personale di Ensemble Square che lì poteva godere di qualche privilegio.  
Eichi e la sua scorta, compreso Tori, percorsero velocemente il lungo corridoio centrale dell’Ospedale, ai cui fianchi si alzavano e si aprivano larghe vetrate trasparenti, eleganti e raffinate. Riuscirono a vedere da lontano, appresso l’ingresso della stanza di Morisawa, il gruppo di uomini in divisa che riprendeva fiato dopo quel pericoloso recupero. Tutti sull’attenti, salutarono il Direttore di Ensemble Square con un saluto militare, com’era consuetudine.  
Eichi si trattenne dall’entrare di prepotenza nella stanza, dove medici e chirurgi stavano trafficando con quel che rimaneva del corpo dei due eroi. Una porta blu lo divideva dai suoi protetti, assieme a un fortissimo odore di disinfettante e sangue.  
Quando recuperò il fiato, si rivolse al comandante della squadra di recupero.  
-Dove si trovavano?  
L’uomo, mento pronunciato e baffi neri, si fece avanti per rispondere alle sue domande.  
-Sotto le macerie di un palazzo, signore.  
-Come mai non li avete trovati prima?  
-Le manovre di recupero sono state molto difficoltose in quella zona, signor Tenshouin… le macerie erano tutte ammassate, rischiavamo di far crollare tutto e schiacciarli.  
Eichi non volle insistere, sapeva che non era colpa sua, non era colpa di nessuno – sarebbe stato terribile scaricare la propria frustrazione proprio su di lui. Non riuscì però a trattenere un’ultima domanda.  
-Ne avete trovati altri?  
Vide che l’uomo capì immediatamente, scosso da un bagliore di consapevolezza. Gli altri uomini della squadra si lanciarono occhiate di sottecchi, più o meno discreti. Ma prima che l’atmosfera si facesse più pesante di quello che già era, il comandante gli rispose.  
-Per ora stiamo ancora cercando il signor Akehoshi…  
Eichi sospirò: lo sospettava, lo temeva. Aveva sperato soltanto che, nel caos che si era creato quel pomeriggio di qualche giorno prima, Subaru si fosse unito a Chiaki, per attaccare il nemico assieme.  
Strinse il pugno bionico, prima di parlare.  
-Non fermatevi finché non lo avrete trovato. È un ordine.  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  
  
Un suono acuto, ripetuto a intervalli regolari: una macchina bianca e fredda che dava voce a una vita testarda.  
Chiaki si svegliò all’improvviso, prendendo un profondo respiro di ossigeno puro dal respiratore attaccato alla sua bocca. Il suo corpo tremò e la sua testa divenne pesante, il cuore si fece più veloce nel petto. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e tese tutti i muscoli, nel tentativo di prendere il controllo del proprio corpo. Sentì le proprie dita muoversi e le ginocchia tremare, la pelle della pancia alzarsi a fatica.  
Richiamati dall’allarme della macchina, accorsero attorno al suo lettino bianco prima un paio di infermieri in camice, poi persino un dottore. Lessero qualcosa sul display, parlarono tra di loro con parole confuse che a stento arrivarono alla coscienza dell’eroe, integrarono la flebo attaccata al suo collo con un liquido giallastro. Chiaki cercò di muovere le braccia per afferrare qualcosa, in un gesto che gli era rimasto impresso nella memoria – c’era qualcuno da salvare, qualcuno da proteggere, ma non ricordava chi.  
Quando l’allarme rientrò e i parametri si ristabilizzarono di un poco, il medico si fece avanti e nel silenzio della stanza si sporse oltre la barriera di ferro del letto e gli sorrise.  
-Signor Ryu Red, mi sente?  
Il giovane lo guardò con occhi socchiusi. Si domandò come mai non sentisse più le gambe e gli facesse tanto male l’inguine.  
Vide gli infermieri scambiarsi qualche occhiata preoccupata, ma il medico non demorse.  
-Mi risponda, signor Ryu Red. Mi sente?  
Chiaki si inumidì la gola secchissima, mosse il capo in segno di assenso. Cercò di muovere ancora le braccia, ma un’infermiera lo bloccò con delicatezza, impedendogli di fare alcunché; la guardò stupito, a lei bastò davvero poso sforzo per bloccargli la spalla e il gomito, spingendoli contro il materasso.  
Il medico si avvicinò a lui, dall’altro lato del letto. C’era una stanchezza profondissima nel suo sguardo, ma per qualche ragione anche una sola stilla di speranza ardita.  
-Signor Ryu Red. Siamo tutti contenti che si stia riprendendo. Le sue condizioni erano davvero critiche quando è arrivato qui due giorni fa, è davvero impossibile ucciderla. Dovrà stare a riposo ancora qualche tempo, poi potrà cominciare la riabilitazione.  
Il medico diede un’occhiata veloce al suo corpo avvolto tra le coperte pulitissime. Le braccia erano ricoperte di bende in più punti, ma lasciavano lo stesso intravedere la pelle dal color giallastro, rigata di vene violacee. Rispetto a com’era ridotto quando lo aveva visto la prima volta, stava molto meglio.  
Il medico si meravigliò quando il giovane eroe riuscì a dire qualche parola, nel boccaglio di plastica dell’ossigeno.  
-Dove… lui…  
L’uomo sorrise appena e i suoi occhi si illuminarono, oltre la lente degli occhiali – riuscì quindi a dare un senso ai movimenti delle sue braccia e all’ansia della sua espressione.  
-Il bambino che stava proteggendo è vivo, signor Ryu Red. Si trova qualche piano sotto di noi, nel reparto dei civili. Ha rischiato molto anche lui, ma è riuscito a sopravvivere. A parte evidente disidratazione, non ha subito altri danni.  
Chiaki sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, capendo molto piano. Tutto il suo corpo riuscì a rilassarsi e le braccia smisero quei gesti tesi, ritrovarono la pesantezza di una fatica inimmaginabile, e l’adrenalina calò dando spazio invece ad altre consapevolezze.  
Sentì l’infermiera vicina singhiozzare, in maniera non troppo discreta.  
-Gli ha salvato la vita, signor Ryu Red...  
Chiaki ebbe il flash di un ricordo, vedendo le lacrime di lei: altre lacrime, altro viso, altra voce strozzata. Si mosse a disagio sopra quel materasso duro, ma le sue ginocchia non rispondevano ancora e le sue dita erano troppo deboli per alzarsi nuovamente.  
Il medico gli sorrise, gli fece un cenno con la testa di incoraggiamento.  
-Per ora, pensi solo a riprendersi. Al resto, penseremo noi a tempo debito.  
Si unì a lui l’infermiere, carico di un’espressione radiosa e indicando un bottone attaccato alla flebo, che pendeva non troppo lontano dalla barriera del letto; se Chiaki avesse steso il braccio di lato, lo avrebbe raggiunto facilmente.  
-Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, ci chiami senza esitare.  
I tre diedero un’ultima occhiata al display con i parametri di Chiaki, ossigeno ormoni piastrine nel sangue, e poi lasciarono la stanza parlottando ancora tra di loro.  
I lati del boccaglio premevano contro le guance molli, scavando una linea precisa attorno alle sue labbra.  
Vide il soffitto alto, bianco e ridipinto da poco. Ne seguì il profilo, fino ad abbassare il mento e vedere il piccolo box del bagno privato, l’attaccapanni con il suo mantello rosso e la sua divisa, che copriva qualcosa. I letti vuoti vicino alla finestra erano stati ordinati, macchine spente e addossate alle pareti per lasciare più spazio.  
Chiaki provò a girare il viso di lato, e quindi vide la barriera del letto che si alzava di diversi centimetri – oltre le sbarre di quella, il telo alto che proteggeva la privacy di quell’unico paziente accanto a lui. Percepì ancora il suono delle macchine, questa volta due non in sincrono: la propria vita, e quella dell’altro.  
  
  
  
Riusciva a rimanere seduto solo grazie ai cuscini dietro la schiena, ma almeno in quel modo era in grado di mangiare in maniera indipendente, anche se a letto. Il sapore del cibo donava sempre un senso di vita e realtà impagabili.  
Quando masticò anche l’ultimo boccone di riso, vide aprirsi la porta della stanza bianca e l’infermiera sbirciare dentro – le sorrise e lei gli sorrise di rimando, lasciando la via sgombra per i visitatori. Una sola, ultima raccomandazione.  
-Non strapazzatelo troppo. È ancora in convalescenza.  
A quel punto, tre figure entrarono nella stanza: due con la camicia dell’ospedale, uno in vestiti borghesi.  
Chiaki era abbastanza in forze per commuoversi e bagnare gli occhi con un principio di pianto quando sentì le voci dei suoi compagni.  
-Capitano…  
-Capitano!  
Tetora e Shinobu circondarono il suo letto, l’uno da una parte e l’altro dall’altra; Midori rimase appoggiato al muro, distante, guardandoli senza aggiungere una sola parola. Chiaki fu aiutato ad appoggiare il proprio vassoio sul comodino girevole, in modo da avere libere le mani. Era ancora troppo debole, ma le sue dita intrecciarono quelle dei ragazzi.  
-Black, Yellow… Green… State tutti bene.  
Shinobu scosse la testa, in segno di assenso. Una grossa cicatrice gli attraversava il volto, vecchia di qualche decennio, ma il ciuffo lungo che di norma la copriva era stato rasato e lasciava invece vedere una larga fronte attorno alla quale erano state strette bende bianchissime.  
Tetora aveva più energia, benché facesse fatica a piegare il busto in avanti in modo molto evidente. Il viso era scavato, forse per colpa di una grande paura, e gli mancava un orecchio.  
I due ragazzi si parlarono sopra, troppo emozionati per controllarsi.  
-Ce la siamo cavata.  
-Noi eravamo in un’altra zona quando è scoppiato tutto.  
Un solo appunto, da Midori, che si sforzò di sottolineare qualcosa di molto preciso.  
-Quando voi avete fatto scoppiare tutto.  
Tetora gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, nel tentativo di zittirlo.  
Tuttavia, Chiaki non lo vide: stava fissando la manica vuota di Shinobu, che pendeva dalla spalla arrotolata in un noto dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il gomito. Si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato da quel giorno.  
Sussurrò, fragile.  
-Il braccio…  
A Shinobu tremò l’unico occhio ancora vedente, si rifiutò di guardare in basso e sorrise, pieno di una felicità nata da consapevolezza e accettazione.  
-Non è niente! Io sto bene! Cioè, voglio dire! Poteva andare peggio, no? Sono stato fortunato!  
Tetora cambiò argomento. Non aveva ancora lasciato la mano di Chiaki, quasi temendo che potesse di nuovo sparirgli dalla vista da un momento all’altro. Sconsiderato, esaltato, assolutamente privo del comune senso del pericolo: se non lo avesse tenuto, sarebbe andato via com’era già successo quel maledetto giorno.  
-Il signor Tsuk- volevo dire, il leader dei Knights, lui-  
Il suo capitano lo guardò, quando si interruppe e si morse le labbra con i denti, temendo il peggio.  
-È morto?  
Ancora una volta, i due ragazzi si parlarono sopra l’un l’altro.  
I medici avevano evitato di dare a Chiaki qualsivoglia notizia dell’esterno, poiché aveva già molto a cui pensare. Se stesso, le proprie ferite, la lenta guarigione, erano tutte cose impegnative abbastanza da renderlo occupato. Quei ragazzi erano la prima porta che gli si apriva al mondo al di fuori di quella porta bianca, e le loro parole erano cariche di fretta.  
-No, però è stato avvelenato, e nonostante questo ha continuato a combattere.  
-Si dice che perderà l’uso della parola.  
-Che è possibile che succeda! Non che è certo!  
Midori si staccò dal muro e avanzò verso di loro, guardando sempre dritto verso Chiaki.  
-La tossina ha agito sul suo sistema nervoso, a cui è legato il suo potere. Quindi ha intaccato ciò che più gli era prezioso, ovvero l’emisfero sinistro del cervello.  
Tetora reagì alla sua scortesia, con la solita energia eccessiva.  
-Green! Piantala! Sono dettagli irrilevanti!  
Qualcosa era cambiato, in loro, e Chiaki lo rivide in quel momento ancora. Midori non abbassò subito lo sguardo, rimase a fissare anche il compagno di squadra più basso in una sfida implicita. Tetora tremava, rosso in viso.  
Midori tornò contro il muro, lasciando che fosse Shinobu ad alleviare la tensione nella stanza, lui era sempre stato bravo a fare quel genere di cose.  
-Ora il signor Tenshouin si sta prendendo cura di tutto. Sta riorganizzando la città per costruirla e ripararla dalle fondamenta! Le cose da fare sono moltissime e lui si sta impegnando per tutti noi! Perché il nostro lavoro non sia stato vano! Abbiamo salvato la città, capitano! Li abbiamo salvati tutti!  
Ancora ombra, negli occhi del capitano – la gola grattava e non gli permetteva di parlare a lungo, limitando la sua capacità di espressione tanto da rendere ancora più pesante ogni parola che usciva da quella bocca violacea.  
-Non tutti, vero?  
-Proprio tutti no, m-ma la maggior parte dei morti è stata all’inizio, quando loro hanno attaccato all’improvviso-  
-Quanti morti?  
Shinobu abbassò lo sguardo e mormorò mesto la risposta.  
-Più di cinque centinaia…  
Lo alzò di nuovo su Tetora, per chiedergli supporto.  
Dissero molto altro, forse un discorso che si erano preparati per loro stessi in quei giorni di ricovero. Sembravano quasi imitare quello spirito e quell’energia che era di norma sua, perché altrimenti nella stanza mancava qualcosa.  
-Certo è che potevano esserne molti di più, se non fossimo arrivati noi.  
-Li abbiamo isolati a gruppi, li abbiamo accerchiati e li abbiamo sconfitti uno a uno!  
Solo a quel punto però, Chiaki osò fare una domanda troppo personale.  
-Blue?  
Persino Midori fu stupido, si portò verso il letto con tutto il busto.  
Tetora lo fissò mentre parlava, per dissuaderlo dal dire qualcosa di eccessivo o inutile, ma la testa di lui si mosse piano, accennando al grande baldacchino bianco che occupava metà della stanza.  
-I medici hanno detto che è lì dietro.  
-Ma non arriva nessun suono da lì.  
-Questo perché è in coma. Non te l’hanno detto?  
Il capitano lo guardò afflitto, con un senso di colpa che cominciò a farsi davvero strada nel suo petto debole.  
-No.  
Percepì di nuovo il respiro della macchina, sistematico e meccanico, e allora capì che si trattava di Kanata.  
Tetora gli strinse le dita per riportarlo alla realtà, prima che scivolasse in ricordi traumatici di fuoco e bombe e polvere.  
-Avranno pensato di darti anche un peso psicologico. Sei fragile, in questo momento. E dovresti mangiare di più.  
Adocchiò il piatto sul vassoio, ancora mezzo pieno. Lo fecero anche gli altri, alle sue parole, notando tutto quel riso ormai troppo molle per essere mangiato persino da un malato.  
Un po’ della colpa di Chiaki si sciolse: rispose alla sua stretta, con le guance che gli facevano male.  
-Sei cresciuto parecchio, Black. Così tanto che ora sei tu a preoccuparti per me.  
-Noi ci preoccupiamo sempre per te, capitano! Siamo una squadra, no? È normale cooperare per il bene di tutti!  
Chiaki riuscì a sorridere, perché ormai tutta la premura dei suoi compagni era passata a lui ed era riuscito a ritrovarsi, a riconoscersi, a percepirsi distintamente nella realtà.  
-Certo, hai ragione!  
Poi rise, poi tossì: dovettero aiutarlo a bere in due, ma questo non lo fermò affatto.  
  
  
  
-I medici hanno detto che ti stai riprendendo davvero in fretta, Ryu Red. Questa è una notizia molto positiva, per tutti noi.  
-Niente può fermare noi veri eroi!  
Chiaki rise e i colpi di tosse che gli scossero il petto furono lievi, molto più attenuati rispetto a quelli che lo piegavano dal dolore rispetto a qualche giorno prima. Davanti a lui, oltre la sbarra del letto bianco, Eichi Tenshouin lo guardò a lungo in silenzio, godendosi di nuovo il rumore della sua voce squillante. Accennò appena un sorriso.  
-Vedo che anche il tuo spirito è tornato quello di prima. Molto bene, non posso che esserne felice.  
Fece un gesto istintivo e naturale, guardando in basso verso le mani appoggiate al ventre: non teneva niente in mano, il suo sguardo non poté leggere dati e programmi e rapporti come aveva fatto senza soluzione di continuità nell’ultimo periodo. Scacciò quella sensazione di stanchezza dalla propria tempia con un gesto rapido della testa.  
-Come ti stavo dicendo prima, l’Agenzia ha temporaneamente cessato le proprie attività straordinarie. Abbiamo comunicato gli altri organi di potere la necessità di una pausa per tutti gli eroi certificati, che fossero coinvolti più o meno direttamente in quello che è successo.  
Chiaki si rabbuiò alle sue parole, Eichi dovette rassicurarlo.  
-Ma se dovessero comparire di nuovo?  
-Il quel caso sarebbe una sfortuna, ma non potremmo certo sottrarci. Eviteremo solamente quelle attività extra di rinforzo delle forze dell’ordine, come abbiamo fatto negli ultimi anni. Sono attività che si poteva fare in tempo di pace, ora come ora dobbiamo pensare a riorganizzarci e rimetterci in sesto.  
L’eroe fu preso da alcuni ragionamenti rapidi, si mosse con un certo disagio tra le coperte spesse del proprio letto. Le parole del suo presidente certo lasciavano intuire diverse faccende gravi, ma d’altronde poteva intuirlo già da sé. Nelle lunghe ore in cui era stato solo a fissare il soffitto e ascoltare il suono della macchina, aveva ricordato proprio tutto quello che era successo prima. Non gli era ancora permesso di guardare fuori dalla finestra e cominciò a intuire il perché.  
Anche lui accennò un sorriso.  
-La riabilitazione è importante.  
Eichi asserì.  
Si alzò lento dalla propria sedia, camminando un poco e aggirando la sponda finale del letto. Passò davanti all’attaccapanni della stanza, dove erano appoggiati sia i loro mantelli colorati sia il cappotto di lui, bianco come le piume di un angelo – d’altronde, così era chiamato: L’angelo di Yumenosaki, ed Eichi si garantiva di rafforzare questa immagine in ogni mossa pubblica che faceva, persino andare a trovare uno dei suoi comandanti all’ospedale.  
Si fermò dopo aver fatto qualche passo, braccia incrociate dietro la schiena e sguardo serio.  
-Anche chi tra di noi non ha riportato ferite fisiche evidenti, ha subito un trauma emotivo non indifferente. Tutti gli eroi dell’Agenzia sono preparati agli scenari peggiori, sono addestrati nel migliore dei modi anche a sopportare stress e tensione come nessun altro essere umano. Ma questo non significa che non abbiano dei limiti, come tutti. Non siamo dei robot, dico bene?  
I suoi occhi blu tentarono di sondargli anche l’anima e lui non arretrò, affrontandolo senza la minima paura. Chiaki non aveva mai avuto paura di Eichi.  
-Non possiamo certo affrontare il nemico futuro se ci portiamo dietro i traumi dei nemici passati.  
-È logico, signor presidente.  
Eichi indietreggiò, andò a osservare da vicino il mantello rosso pieno di stelle, o almeno ciò che ne restava. C’erano diversi strappi, oltre che segni di bruciature, persino l’impronta di fango di qualche animale che ne aveva rosicchiato i bordi, forse sperando in un po’ di cibo.  
-Ho organizzato un’intervista per te, fra due settimane. Ci saranno diversi enti della televisione, sia locale sia internazionale. Yuzuru ti porterà la scaletta delle domande e delle risposte, ti chiederei di studiartela.  
-Un’intervista?  
-È sempre bene che la nostra immagine sia pubblica e ineccepibile, Ryu Red. Come sempre. Ma d’altronde, questa non è una cosa nuova per te, giusto?  
Solo a quel punto, l’uomo con i capelli chiari osò alzare il viso e lo sguardo al baldacchino bianco, poco distante dal letto di Chiaki. Non avrebbe potuto ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma gli era così fastidioso quel rumore di macchina e tutto quell’odore di disinfettante che arrivava da là dietro, perché gli ricordava cose passate e quel periodo della sua vita in cui lui, non altri, era soltanto un verme impotente. Aveva giurato di non permettere a niente e a nessuno di farlo sentire ancora così, eppure non riusciva a fermare quelle sensazioni. Le nascose in una smorfia, quando Chiaki lo salvò con poche parole.  
-Blue sta ancora dormendo.  
Lui sorrideva, mentre guardava mesto il lenzuolo che lo separava dal proprio compagno.  
Chiaki catturò subito il movimento di lui, che dopo essersi avvicinato al proprio giubbotto gli si approcciò con un pacchetto colorato con un fiocco di un rosso scintillante. Nello sguardo del suo presidente, era tornata la calma.  
-Ti ho portato questo, Ryu Red.  
-Cos’è?  
-Del tè.  
-Tè? Per me?  
-Puoi chiedere alle infermiere di preparartelo.  
Chiaki lo prese tra le mani e lo fece girare tra le proprie dita – era morbido al tatto, persino per i suoi polpastrelli tremanti. Si rattristò un poco.  
-Non avrebbe dovuto. L’Agenzia avrà dovuto provvedere a-  
-Non è tua competenza pensare a conti e spese dell’Agenzia. Keito si occupa di quello, assieme a me. Tu hai fatto la tua parte, ora meriti un piccolo premio di riconoscenza.  
Eichi alzò un sopracciglio, concedendosi una piccola battuta.  
-So che hai problemi con la frutta.  
Per qualche ragione umana, sensibile, il volto di Chiaki si colorò di un rosso imbarazzato dal mento alla fronte, da un orecchio all’altro, e gli esplose dalla gola un principio di strillo.  
-Io non ho-  
-Anzi, ne chiediamo subito una tazza, tu che dici? Ho un po’ sete.  
Senza aspettare la sua risposta, Eichi andò in corridoio a chiamare perché li servisse con una teiera piena di acqua calda, un filtro e delle tazze adeguate a loro.  
Chiaki sospirò, ridacchiò anche. Certo era ben diverso da quando anche lui era stato malato da giovane, ricordava bene la sensazione di terrore e di malinconia ma aveva presto dimenticato i fatti specifici che lo legavano a luoghi come quello.  
Sentì ancora la macchina di Kanata mandare quel segnale acustico, ripetuto e acuto.  
Si chiese se anche il suo Kanata, da qualche parte, avesse deciso di riposare e di guarire dalle proprie ferite – ed era quello a trattenerlo, ovunque egli fosse.  
Si rese conto di aver cominciato a piangere solo quando Eichi, tornando, lo fissò con aria preoccupata.  
  
  
Grazie a quel poco di riabilitazione, Chiaki fu in grado di camminare e di muoversi in autonomia ben presto; usava un appoggio di metallo con quattro gambe, una sorta di sgabello alto con una maniglia larga e lunga quasi quanto il suo braccio, ma nessun infermiere lo seguiva ormai.  
I primi giorni solo qualche passo oltre la porta, poi fino alla sala comune, passando di fronte a stanze sigillate o vuote. Poi, ancora più in là: i suoi passi erano scanditi con lo stesso ritmo delle macchine e dei respiri dei ricoverati.  
Alzò lo sguardo quando arrivò alla postazione dell’infermiera caposala, che lo seguì con lo sguardo per diversi secondi prima di interrompere il silenzio e sporgersi oltre la barriera di plastica.  
-Oggi è in gran forma, signor Ryu Red!  
Chiaki squarciò l’aria con una risata a pieni polmoni – forse un po’ troppo esagerata.  
-È compito mio anche riprendermi in fretta!  
Lei gli rivolse un gran sorriso e sghignazzò, con una mano davanti alla bocca in segno di pudore.  
-Certamente, signore! Non potremmo aspettarci niente di meno da lei!  
L’eroe rise ancora, lasciando che quelle parole scivolassero alla sua coscienza come un mantra.  
Procedette oltre. A ogni porta chiusa, cercava di concentrarsi sull’ascolto e captare i suoni che provenivano dall’interno della stanza, forse alla ricerca di qualcosa, che fosse una persona o una rassicurazione, un’idea soltanto oppure altro ancora. Non si rese conto di essere arrivato alla fine del corridoio fino a che il suo sostegno non picchiò i piedi contro lo sportello dell’ascensore, ante metalliche che lanciarono un gridolino acuto.  
Si guardò indietro, per vedere se qualche infermiera lo stava osservando: nessuno in giro.  
Entrò svelto nel cubicolo e poi scese, con il cuore che andava a mille. Il piano subito inferiore era adibito agli eroi come lui, ma con i casi in via di guarigione. Incontrò molte più stanze vuote, finestre sigillate che non lasciavano intravedere niente dell’esterno. Solo quando incrociò un infermiere ignaro si convinse di non star camminando per un luogo abbandonato.  
Proprio quando si era deciso a tornare in camera sua, perché le braccia cominciavano a fargli male, sentì un rumore sottile. Attorno a lui non c’era nessuno, eppure quel suono soffice persisteva ininterrotto. Lo seguì, passo dopo passo, fino a trovarsi davanti a una porta spalancata e una stanza in penombra; il suono si interruppe, come a dargli il benvenuto, e lui entrò oltrepassando la soglia.  
Vide subito Leo Tsukinaga per terra, che stava disegnando spartiti e note sulla parete imbrattata. Usava un colore molto scuro, che sulle note rosse che aveva scritto in precedenza risaltava in uno spartito nuovo e indipendente, autonomo. Gli sorrise con occhi lucidi e capelli disordinati, cortissimi attorno alla testa, e lo salutò con una mano sporca di nero.  
Chiaki gli sorrise.  
-KK! Non sapevo fossi qui! Sarei venuto a trovarti prima!  
Qualche passo, qualche passo ancora. Chiaki abbandonò il proprio sostegno contro vicino al bagno, così da procedere da solo. Si appoggiò al muro fino a raggiungere il compagno eroe; cadde a terra con meno grazia di quando avrebbe voluto, e picchiò il sedere parecchio forte. Sperò di non essersi rotto nulla, altrimenti sarebbe dovuto rimanere in quel posto per altro tempo.  
Ma non perse mai il sorriso, specialmente quando si avvicinò all’altro.  
-Nuove composizioni? Riesci a leggere in questo buio? O sei come quel famoso compositore- quello che scriveva gli spartiti senza vederli!  
Scosse la testa, borbottando.  
-O forse suonava senza sentire…  
Leo scosse la testa, riprese a scrivere le proprie note. Erano incantesimi, si districavano in un linguaggio particolare che, seguendo la melodia, aveva significati ben precisi. Chiaki stesso aveva visto i suoi incantesimi in azione, ne era rimasto sempre meravigliato.  
Eppure, quelli erano solo segni. Segna l’uso della parola, non rimanevano che colori su cemento, e nient’altro.  
Chiaki si ritrovò molto a disagio in quel prolungato silenzio.  
-Posso rimanere qui con te? Finché non mi trovano.  
La mano di Leo si fermò, i suoi occhi guardarono in basso consumati da veloci considerazioni. Si alzò di scatto, tanto che l’altro giovane uomo ebbe un sobbalzo; tornò con il vassoio intatto del pranzo, offrendolo a Chiaki in segno di ospitalità: l’eroe rosso lo intuì subito.  
-Grazie, KK! Sei sempre gentile!  
Mangiò il suo dolce, rosicchiato solo in un angolo piccolo – ne prese un morso altrettanto piccolo al lato opposto, per non sembrare troppo scortese. Leo gli mise tra le mani la tazza del tè ormai gelido, allargò il sorriso quando Chiaki provò a sorseggiare.  
Nessuna parola ancora. Quando si muoveva, i suoi vestiti si strofinavano in un suono molto delicato, come se facessero attenzione a non creare troppo fastidio. C’era una vita così tanto consapevole, in ogni suo gesto, che lo rendeva presente e impossibile da ignorare.  
Leo cominciò nuovamente a disegnare note; schiuse le labbra forse sul punto di fischiare, benché non uscì proprio nulla dalla sua bocca. Era attento al limite del maniacale, come sempre, Chiaki si chiese da quante ore stesse contro quel muro.  
Guardò tutta la superficie colorata, per farsi un’idea, ma sotto il suo sguardo le note cominciarono a vorticare e lo confusero. Provò ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui, con le spalle ricurve.  
-Volevo dirti che mi dispiace, KK… per i tuoi compagni. So che siete stati molto colpiti e-  
Leo lo bloccò: mosse il braccio nella sua direzione, portandolo davanti a lui. Poi gli afferrò il braccio dolorante e lo tirò a forza verso di sé. Chiaki sorrise arrendevole, provò anche a ribellarsi, ma prima che riuscisse davvero a reagire Leo aveva già colorato la sua pelle con diverse note nere, dal gomito al polso.  
Fu magico, e non perché Leo azionò il proprio potere, ma soltanto perché nel gesto impresse tutto ciò che poteva fare per lui. Un augurio, una vicinanza, una speranza. Leo sapeva essere straordinario anche come uomo soltanto, rinchiuso in una stanza buia senza più nessuno attorno a lui.  
Era così fragile e così forte. Un corpo coperto solo di un tessuto bianco e cedevole, con un’anima indomabile e pronta a risorgere.  
Chiaki fissò quello strano spartito sbilenco senza davvero riuscire a capire la musica. Gli sorrise, commosso.  
-Grazie, davvero…  
  
  
  
Aveva incontrato Kanata anche sul campo di battaglia, e non certo per merito dell’Agenzia.  
Tre anni prima, i Cinque Magnifici avevano rappresentato la più grande minaccia non solo per la città di Yumenosaki, ma per l’intera Nazione. All’epoca, Chiaki non era neanche un eroe di professione, ma solo l’assistente di qualcuno molto importante e molto potente. Come fosse riuscito a entrare in contatto con Kanata, era sempre stato un mistero per tutti.  
Privo di filtri affettivi con cui poter studiare il mondo – Kanata era sempre stato un essere puro nell’animo, ma in quei giorni anche inesperto delle cose del mondo, come un bambino nato da poco. Forse per quel motivo era stato facilmente convinto che il Bene risiedesse nella completa distruzione di tutto ciò che di marcio esisteva: l’umanità stessa.  
Lo aveva visto più di una volta, ci aveva persino parlato, come se si fosse trattato di un sogno. Aveva saputo il suo nome umano prima che il suo nome da AntiEroe, toccando l’umanità che celava al proprio interno di conchiglia. Intrappolati in un piano andato male, si erano potuti conoscere per ore prima vi venire separati, in un contesto allo stesso tempo paradossale e perfetto. E avevano parlato, parlato e parlato, fino a che la luna non era tramontata e loro erano stati ritrovati dalle proprie rispettive parti.  
In un paradosso estremo, i Cinque Magnifici non erano mai davvero arrivati a distruggere l’intera città. Molti danni, qualche morto accidentale, ma con una portata diversa e molto più ridimensionata. Avevano avuto uno scopo che non era il totale caos, quindi erano stati vinti con una strategia precisa.  
Anche Kanata era stato vinto. Anche Kanata era stato sconfitto. Keito Hasumi possedeva un potere instabile e difficilmente praticabile in una battaglia fisica e cruenta, eppure indispensabile, Con il “Patto del Santo”, aveva limitato il potere dei Cinque e anche quello di Kanata di conseguenza.  
Eichi non poteva certo, a quel punto, lasciare che cinque persone del genere finissero dimenticate in una cella lontana. Menti brillante e coscienti, andavano soltanto indirizzate nella giusta via. E qualcuno aveva accettato subito la sua proposta di alleanza, qualcun altro no e aveva preferito passare un lungo anno di riflessione isolato in una cella – il caso di Shu Itsuki era noto a tutti gli Eroi, d’altronde.  
Kanata aveva accettato solo per rimanere accanto a lui, e Chiaki si era visto investito dell’incarico di ricostruire una squadra di Eroi da capo, perché nessuno avrebbe volentieri lavorato accanto a uno dei Cinque. Lo aveva fatto, lo avevano fatto assieme, inseparabili come il giorno e la notte al tramonto.  
  
  
  
-Sicuramente, questa tragedia ci ha toccato tutti! Non è possibile mentire di fronte a una tale devastazione e a un tale numero di morti, sarebbe offensivo nei confronti di ogni singola vita che si è spenta, ma anche per tutti coloro che invece sono ancora vivi! È però nostro dovere risorgere dalle nostre stesse ceneri, consolare la tristezza e recuperare le nostre forze per rialzarci tutti assieme! Noi eroi siamo pronti a reggervi, ad asciugare le vostre lacrime e ascoltare il vostro dolore, ad accogliere il vostro rancore e a consolare il vostro lutto. Lavoriamo come sempre per voi, cittadini di Yumenosaki. Questo non cambia né in guerra né in pace. Vi proteggeremo come sempre abbiamo fatto e vi aiuteremo a rialzarvi, affinché possiate tornare a splendere come sempre avete fatto.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Leo fu il primo nella saletta ad applaudire, con alcuni colpi secchi delle mani. Subito dopo, si unì Chiaki, anche Izumi Sena e poi Kaoru, persino Kuro Kiryuu fu scosso dalla commozione che gli aveva irrigidito tutto il corpo.  
Per loro tutti, era la prima volta che riuscivano a vedere l’esterno. Il monitor del grande televisore dava immagini chiare: sotto la pioggia, buona parte della cittadinanza aveva partecipato ai funerali generali delle vittime. Ombrelli neri, giacche e pantaloni scuri, i singhiozzi venivano soffocati dalla nebbia stanca che si sollevava dalla terra calda, accogliente.  
Madara Mikejima, presentato come l’Eroe Bad CowBoy al pubblico, indossava solo una maschera sul viso a garantirne l’identità. Eppure, la ripresa fu così precisa nel catturare la sua espressione che non fu affatto difficile percepire i suoi singhiozzi e le sue lacrime: un discorso pieno di forza e speranza, che veniva rinforzato da una sensibilità umana e speciale.  
Persino la caposala, accanto ai suoi pazienti, si mise a singhiozzare al richiamo di lui. Aveva guardato quelle bare con molta apprensione, quasi stesse cercando qualcuno in particolare. Quasi ci fosse qualcuno a lei molto caro, nel mezzo.  
Madara si allontanò dal microfono e scese dal palchetto, si esibì in un profondo inchino che gli fece guadagnare un altro coro di applausi. Mostrò la schiena alla pioggia e al freddo, senza che nessuno reggesse un ombrello sopra la sua testa – e anche gli Eroi dietro di lui, tutta la platea di ospiti e di autorità, si unì al pubblico. L’uomo poi raggiunse i compagni Ryusetai, di cui era capo temporaneo, e fu stretto da un lungo abbraccio di Tetora e di Shinobu.  
Si fece avanti Keito, portavoce dell’Agenzia. Non parlò a lungo quella volta, si limitò a sistemargli gli occhiali e introdurre un altro ospite d’eccezione, un sopravvissuto al grande attacco nemico.  
Non fu subito visibile, per colpa della sua scarsa altezza. Fushimi lo seguì con l’ombrello, fino al palchetto con il microfono; per farlo parlare e vedere a tutti, posizionarono uno sgabello sotto di lui, e a quel punto Chiaki per primo lo riconobbe. Era proprio quel bambino.  
Yukio, così si chiamava, guardò tutto il pubblico con occhi lucidi di emozione. Solo nove anni e così deciso, così forte. Chiaki si sporse verso il monitor quando cominciò a parlare, una vocina tremante quanto la pioggia sottile.  
-Io… io lo sogno ancora, Ryu Red. Il suo sorriso e la sua faccia. Io-  
Guardò indietro, forse alla madre, intimorito dal proprio imbarazzo. Qualcuno gli sorrise, lui ci riprovò.  
-Quando tutto è caduto giù, c’è stato molto silenzio. Ho avuto paura, anche se lui mi aveva salvato. Però, anche quando siamo stati fermi tutto quel tempo, alla fine ho sentito il suo cuore e mi sono calmato. Non c’era solo silenzio, ma c’era anche lui.  
Guardò il proprio bigliettino, l’angolo in basso del palco. Tentò persino un sorriso, che si tradusse in una smorfia sghemba.  
-Non dimenticheremo mai quei giorni. E non dimenticherò mai i miei amici, finché avrò memoria. Lo prometto!  
Altro applauso, rivolto a quel piccolo discorso costruito e artificiale, ma che sembrava vero almeno quanto la commozione di quel bambino.  
Yukio si asciugò il naso con la manica e corse da Eichi, come gli era stato ordinato in precedenza. Prese qualcosa dalle mani del Presidente e corse ancora verso la fossa comune dove erano poste tutte quelle bare vuote, sarcofagi bianchi ed eleganti che contenevano soltanto ricordi di cenere e fumo. Buttò i petali candidi, invocando forse il nome di compagni di classe travolti da esplosioni e fuoco. C’era una forza catartica in lui a cui tutti si aggrapparono, presenti come spettatori lontani.  
Chiaki si alzò all’improvviso dalla propria sedia e fece sobbalzare tutti, che lo seguirono con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava zoppicando. L’infermiera gli si accostò nell’eventualità avesse bisogno di aiuto, ma il giovane la fermò con un semplice gesto della mano e solo proseguì fino a che il rumore proveniente dal televisore fu ridotto solo a un rimbombo fastidioso.  
Si era domandato spesso quanti bambini avrebbe potuto salvare, se solo le sue braccia fossero state appena più lunghe e il suo corpo più largo. Se l’era chiesto e se ne era tormentato: aver acchiappato solo uno di loro, mentre tutto crollava e il mondo diventava buio tutt’attorno, era una delle più grandi colpe che mordevano la sua coscienza. Aveva pensato di morire per la vergogna – aveva pensato che, nonostante tutto, non sarebbero comunque sopravvissuti a tutto quello, ore che passavano in silenzio e Kanata che moriva lentamente contro la sua schiena.  
Si addossò al muro con la spalla, scivolò a terra quasi senza peso. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Kuro davanti a sé, mezza faccia sciolta dal fuoco.  
Pianse tra le sue braccia, senza più controllo. Era vivo, era davvero vivo: consapevolezza e colpa erano il pegno per tutto quello, ma Yukio era vivo.  
  
  
Midori schiacciò la piccola levetta una seconda volta, fino a riempire di tè caldo anche il bicchiere per sé. Prese quello e il primo bicchiere di plastica, così da potersi avvicinare al tavolino dov’era seduto Chiaki. La sala delle visite era quasi deserta, oltre loro due – solo quello che sembrava Rei Sakuma più o meno in abiti borghesi che aveva portato clandestinamente un cane entro la struttura, per far felice Koga.  
Chiaki accolse il compagno con un sorriso, prendendo il bicchiere di carta ripieno con mani poco attente.  
-Non ho capito perché Sengoku e Nagumo non sono venuti oggi!  
Dovette abbassarlo subito al tavolino, per non ustionarsi ancora di più i polpastrelli.  
Midori sospirò e si accomodò sulla sedia davanti a lui, facendo più attenzione con il proprio bicchiere – ma d’altronde il suo potere, anche non usato coscientemente, gli permetteva di curare le piccole ferite come quelle, tanto che il dolore era ormai relativo.  
Diede un’ultima occhiata alle telecamere di sorveglianza e alla distanza che lo separava dalle infermiere. Decise che non c’erano davvero pericoli: poteva chiamare i compagni con il nome proprio senza che nessuno lo sentisse.  
-Sengoku non si sentiva molto bene, l’ultima sessione di riabilitazione ha forzato troppo la sua spalla e quindi è a letto pieno di dolori. Nagumo invece è stato convocato da Mikejima, essendo il vice dei Ryusetai deve… fare qualcosa come organizzare il nostro futuro, cose serie che non so, altro che non so.  
-Beh, sì! È logico! Ci si deve organizzare, specialmente quando si è sotto di personale!  
Chiaki sorrise con convinzione, forse troppa, tanto che Midori scelse apposta alcune parole nel tentativo di stuzzicarlo e di provocare in lui una certa reazione. Ma Chiaki era forse stupido, forse davvero esageratamente buono, e non si accorse neppure della sua malizia.  
-Mikejima ha preso il tuo posto con incredibile facilità…  
-Mikejima è un Eroe provetto! Uno dei migliori che conosca, in assoluto! Ho sempre molto insistito perché tornasse a far parte dei Ryusetai… adesso, anche se per un brevissimo periodo, lo è ancora!  
-Tanta generosità per qualcuno che sta approfittando della situazione per usurpare il tuo posto.  
-Non è certo quella l’intenzione di Mikejima. Mi sta aiutando.  
Incrollabile. Midori ne fu davvero infastidito.  
Sorseggiò il proprio tè caldo, cercando un argomento con cui cambiare discorso. Avevano già parlato di cosa stesse accadendo fuori, di come Eichi Tenshouin stesse dirigendo pian piano la ricostruzione. Dopo il grande funerale di stato, la cittadinanza tutta pareva di nuovo riunita in un solo sentire comune, e questa collaborazione spontanea creava una forma di diligenza e obbedienza notevole.  
Così, Midori trovò un altro argomento.  
-I medici dicono che ormai ci vorrebbe un miracolo perché Shinkai si risvegli.  
Vide che il sorriso di Chiaki si spense un poco e le parole morirgli in gola. Forse sul punto di dire qualcosa, il capitano dei Ryusetai abbassò lo sguardo al proprio bicchierino e ne graffiò il bordo con l’unghia del pollice, indeciso.  
Midori si insinuò in quella insicurezza.  
-Mi da noia… quel rumore… A te no?  
Il rumore della macchina, era chiaro che si riferisse a quello. Nella stanza dove si trovavano in quel momento, a malapena si sentivano i guaiti del cagnolino di Koga, così come i singhiozzi del ragazzo.  
Lo sguardo di Chiaki non tremò neanche un istante, a quella domanda.  
-È la sua vita. Finché quella macchina suona, vuol dire che Kanata è ancora vivo.  
Ma Midori non era ancora soddisfatto, no davvero.  
Non c’era Tetora a fermarlo, quella volta, o Shinobu a tentare di alleggerire i suoi sentimenti così pesanti, così invadenti. Provò a dire qualcosa, per vedere se riuscisse ad affrontare il discorso.  
-Sai, mi sono chiesto perché. Perché tu e lui siate finiti sotto quelle macerie.  
Sollevò gli occhi a Chiaki e lo vide sorpreso, ma non troppo. Stava aspettando che continuasse, forse, perché era immobile.  
Il suo cuore batteva a un ritmo folle, eppure l’espressione sul suo viso era quasi impietrita. Sentiva montare una rabbia trattenuta a lungo, chissà per quale motivo, e persino il suono della sua voce gli sembrava quasi irreale.  
Strinse così tanto il bicchierino di carta che il tè bollente ne uscì un poco.  
-Il nemico controllava tutti quei droni, erano ovunque. Sparavano, uccidevano, distruggevano. Piazzato il comando sotto la torre della radio e amplificato il segnale, è stato facilissimo per loro distruggerci. Tra quelli di noi, solo i Knights e gli Undead si sono scontrati direttamente con il nemico, mentre tutti gli altri erano alle prese con i droni. E tu…  
Chiaki sorseggiò ancora con calma, prima di rispondergli.  
Aveva davanti agli occhi le immagini di quegli attimi, marchiata a fuoco la memoria di quei momenti terribili. Cominciò a tremare ma si aggrappò al bicchiere bollente, anche a costo di scottarsi.  
Ogni parola era così difficile.  
-Io, Kanata e i Trickstars abbiamo pensato che si dovesse distruggere il comando centrale, altrimenti non si risolveva nulla.  
-Una mossa suicida.  
-Qualcuno doveva farlo.  
-E quel “qualcuno” dovevi essere per forza tu.  
-Ho insistito perché Akehoshi ci portasse con sé. È stato mio allievo per un paio di anni, come te.  
L’espressione di Midori divenne una smorfia di dolore, poi una smorfia di orrore, poi ancora altro.  
Lasciò andare il bicchiere – vide con la coda dell’occhio Koga e Rei lasciare la stanza, per dirigersi verso l’uscita, o forse un luogo più appartato dove potersi scambiare qualche effusione.  
In quel modo, Chiaki fu il solo a sentire le sue parole.  
-Questo tuo senso del dovere è disgustoso.  
Chiaki si trattenne dal sospirare. Non poteva certo ammettere di essersi aspettato una reazione del genere, ma aveva capito da diverso tempo che Midori era arrabbiato con lui per qualcosa. In un certo senso, quell’ammissione lo rendeva felice nel profondo, anche se tutto ciò che traspariva dal compagno era soltanto odio e ribrezzo.  
Midori aveva cominciato a tremare, sotto lo sguardo fisso di Chiaki. E se il tono del ragazzo più giovane si faceva via via sempre più isterico, quello del maggiore lottava per mantenersi fermo e lucido, un muro contro cui l’altro sbatteva in continuazione.  
-Tu sei troppo abituato a pensare che per l’obiettivo primario non sia la tua sopravvivenza e così-  
-Perché non lo è, Takamine? Noi dobbiamo salvare gli altri, è questo l’onere di chi ha Potere.  
-È soltanto un ideale stupido! Come te! Che senso ha morire nel tentativo di salvare qualcuno? Come puoi rischiare ogni volta la tua vita per-  
Rosso in viso, fece una pausa per paura di continuare e dire cose terribili. Tutta la paura che aveva provato in quei giorni era tornata e finalmente, finalmente riusciva a sfogarla. Era difficile fermarsi o avere una reazione normale, perché troppo profondi erano i suoi sentimenti.  
Scosse la testa e i capelli si mossero impazziti.  
-Potevano ucciderti senza che tu risolvessi niente! Ci hai pensato? Gettarti così nel bel mezzo della fortezza nemica- E poi! Quel bambino! Eri appena scampato al pericolo e poi- Come ci sei arrivato?  
-Una scolaresca era rimasta intrappolata dentro il perimetro dell’area rossa, dove i nemici si erano stanziati. Abbiamo provato a salvarli, quando stavamo rientrando nella base.  
-Nel bel mezzo del putiferio?  
Non aspettò la risposta di lui e incalzò ancora.  
Chiaki cominciava ad avere difficoltà a rispondergli in maniera razionale, perché sentiva diversi sentimenti pronti a esplodere nel proprio petto. C’era molta commozione, ma cominciava a provare anche una sorta di paura senza nome, come se lo stesse perdendo – come se si stesse allontanando troppo all’improvviso. Tutto quel rancore era terribile, lo sentiva nelle viscere.  
-Hai mai pensato a quali potessero essere le conseguenze su di noi, a sapervi morti? Se mai tu o Shinkai moriste, chi vi rimpiazzerà? Chi salverà ancora questa città?  
-Mi stai dicendo che valgo più di un qualsiasi altro cittadino, Takamine?  
-Beh, per quanto mi riguarda, sì!  
-Non è la concezione di Eroe che ho.  
Midori si alzò di scatto e cominciò a urlare, facendolo sobbalzare sulla seria.  
I loro bicchieri rovesciarono il tè sopra la superficie orizzontale, bagnandola completamente.  
-Me ne frego! Me ne frego, Red! Ho seriamente pensato di non vedervi più! Ed è stato terribile! Ed ero arrabbiato con voi, ed è stato solo peggio! Tetora e Shinobu non possono capire-  
Strinse i pugni quando cominciò a singhiozzare. Si raggomitolò completamente, tornando a sedersi sopra la sedia. Era tutto finito, aveva parlato come il suo cuore desiderava, sfogato i suoi istinti più terribili.  
Tra i gemiti, riuscì comunque a terminare il proprio discorso.  
-Dovresti pensare a te stesso ogni tanto. Solo così puoi davvero parlare di “salvare qualcuno”, altrimenti è mero ideologismo. A nessuno servono martiri.  
Chiaki vide di sfuggita Rei accorso a vedere cosa stesse succedendo, con accanto l’infermiera preoccupatissima. Con un cenno della sua mano, entrambi furono convinti a rimanere immobili e attendere, benché in allerta.  
L’Eroe sospirò, guardò il proprio compagno. Giovane, e così forte, così sensibile.  
Affezionarsi a qualcuno voleva anche diventare fragili nei momenti del pericolo, ma nessuno di loro poteva immaginare che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere, proprio durante il loro periodo di reclutamento. L’Agenzia li addestrava per pericoli mortali, non per traumi collettivi di quell’entità.  
Chiaki provò ad allungare la mano verso di lui, proprio quando Midori tornò a sedersi propriamente e ad asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica del vestito. Occhi rossi – gli sorrise, un poco triste.  
-Non sapevo tu provassi questi sentimenti, Ryu Green. Che tu ti preoccupi a tal punto per me significa che non sono un bravo leader, me ne dispiaccio.  
Midori sbuffò e scimmiottò le parole del compagno assente, lontano.  
-Siamo una squadra, signor capitano. E rimarremo una squadra.  
Vide solo in quel momento il tè sparso, sbuffò ancora. Prese con un gesto pieno di stizza i bicchierini di carta e si alzò per buttarli via, tornando ne riempì degli altri e prese dei tovagliolini per pulire.  
Assieme, asciugarono quel macello. Assieme di nuovo, pulirono ogni goccia versata, fino a che non rimase più nulla.  
  
  
  
Si alzò nel buio della stanza, incapace di dormire. Attirato dal rumore della macchina, si voltò a lato – non gli avevano mai fatto cambiare stanza nonostante tutti, in quei giorni. Scostò le coperte e scese lentamente dal letto, appoggiando i piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo: non voleva indossare le ciabatte, quella notte. Qualche passo e fu davanti alla teda che lo separava da Kanata.  
Le luci artificiali rimbalzavano su quella superficie bianca, colorando persino le ombre. Chiaki tese una mano verso l’orlo che ballava, fino quasi a stendere completamente il braccio; afferrò anche il lembo di tessuto, ma si limitò a tremare.  
Benché lo desiderasse così tanto, ne aveva altrettanta paura. Cosa si immaginava di vedere e cosa avrebbe visto davvero, in quella differenza avrebbe trovato o salvezza o disperazione.  
Un rumore improvviso lo fece sobbalzare, le sue dita persero presa e Kanata rimase dietro il telo bianco. Ancora quel rumore: Chiaki si sporse oltre il baldacchino, verso la grande finestra che dava all’esterno. Al terzo rumore ripetuto, si convinse che arrivasse proprio da lì.  
Si avvicinò in fretta e scostò la tenda di scatto. Al di là del vetro spesso, c’era Subaru Akehoshi appollaiato sul pianerottolo, che sorrise allegro quando lo vide. Chiaki aprì subito la finestra, mostrando non poca preoccupazione.  
-Akehoshi? Cosa ci fai qui? Sei vivo? Q-quando-  
Il ragazzo sventolò le mani, cercando di calmarlo e zittirlo allo stesso tempo.  
-Piano! Piano, Chi-chan-senpai! Sono qui solo per una visita di cortesia!  
Ancora senza capire, Chiaki gli fece cenno e gesto di entrare nella stanza, con entrambe le braccia.  
-Vieni qui! Non rimanere sulla finestra, potresti cadere!  
-Ah, nessuno problema! Lui mi sta tenendo d’occhio, non posso cadere!  
-Lui?  
Il ragazzo più giovane adocchiò in basso, al terreno lontano. Una figuretta incappucciata e con gli occhiali da sole cercava di nascondersi nei cespugli arsi vicino al muro, palesissima nel suo tentativo molto goffo di essere quanto più discreta possibile; teneva saldi i lunghi fili arrotolati ai polsi e alle caviglie del ragazzo, unica sicurezza che gli avrebbe risparmiato una caduta precipitosa anche se si fosse mosso un po’ troppo.  
Subaru sorrise, divertito.  
-Mi ha detto che eri qui, quindi sono venuto a farti visita!  
Chiaki era ancora un po’ dubbioso, benché avesse intuito a chi avesse chiesto aiuto l’altro. Rimase a guardarlo appoggiato alla finestra, con la schiena che si stagliava contro la notte piena di stelle.  
L’orizzonte era decorato delle macerie e dei detriti di quella che fu Yumenosaki.  
Solo la luna piena, in mancanza di altre luci artificiali, rendeva palese alla vista il volto del giovane eroe, e la cicatrice ancora fresca che gli scendeva dall’orecchio destro per separargli il collo in due, verticalmente.  
Chiaki sospirò, alla fine.  
-Sai? Le persone normali passano per la porta, Akehoshi. E poi, ti stanno cercando tutti.  
-Proprio per quello io non potevo passare per la porta.  
-Ma ti credono morto!  
-Ti pregherei di abbassare la voce Chi-chan-senpai. Vorrei che continuassero a credermi morto.  
-Akehoshi-  
Fece una pausa, incredulo.  
Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé e portarlo dentro la stanza, farlo dormire e assicurarlo ai medici. Placata la propria apprensione, pensò a tutti i suoi colleghi che ancora in ansia temevano il peggio per lui – che il suo corpo fosse sparito assieme a quello di molti altri, carbonizzato.  
Subaru però si sporse verso di lui, sussurrando.  
-Solo tu e Itsuki-senpai sapete che sono ancora vivo. Nessun altro.  
Si sentì impotente, ancora una volta. Si accorse di tutta la fragilità nello sguardo di lui, che non stava chiedendo commiserazione o pietà, ma solo comprensione.  
Fu difficile accontentarlo, perché il cuore gli doleva nel petto per un’agonia sempre più intensa, che collegava la sua mente ad altri pensieri.  
Subaru parlò ancora, guardando in basso, e Chiaki gli rispose stanco.  
-Lui lo ha promesso in nome della sua bambola.  
-Una promessa molto pesante.  
-Ma almeno so che è serio.  
Si guardarono in una lunga pausa silenziosa.  
-Posso prometterti la stessa cosa, ma vorrei sapere almeno il perché.  
Chiaki si avvicinò alla finestra e quindi anche a lui – a Subaru non diede fastidio la cosa, anzi.  
Il sorriso del giovane si forzò a essere più grande, e i suoi occhi si chiusero in una gioia forzata.  
-Me ne andrò per un po’ via da Yumenosaki. Eichi-senpai lo sa che non mi piacciono i funerali o le interviste. Troppa gente e troppe aspettative! E poi, sicuramente avrete tutti un sacco di cose da fare, anche Sari! Senza di me è meglio-  
Si interruppe, confuso, proprio mentre il vento cominciò a soffiare forte. Sembrò vacillare, anche con il corpo: i fili del marionettista lo tennero saldo, e lui si sporse all’indietro con il busto e con la testa, per vedere la città capovolta.  
Chiaki non disse nulla finché non fu Subaru stesso a decidere di parlare di nuovo, questa volta con parole sincere.  
-Ma queste sono solo parole vuote, non è vero? Tu mi conosci troppo bene per credere a tutte queste fesserie. Persino Itsuki-senpai si è arrabbiato, quando gli ho detto questo.  
Non rispose al suo sorriso.  
Sporse verso di lui la mano, e quando Subaru gliela strinse sentì il suo calore vivo, la sua esile forza umana.  
Lo attirò a sé, fino a che non fu contro la sua spalla.  
-Perché proprio lui?  
-Mi sembrava l’unico in grado di mantenere un segreto del genere, essendo stato isolato per molto tempo.  
-Hai bisogno di essere isolato?  
-Di non avere più quelle immagini davanti, Chi-chan-senpai. Io le sogno ogni notte.  
Pausa. Chiaki guardava la notte, ascoltando le sue parole.  
-Uomini che bruciano e urlano e cadono e poi il vuoto.  
Pausa ancora.  
Subaru sospirò contro di lui, liberandosi di un peso così grande e così terribile, che Chiaki riconobbe immediatamente. Era fin troppo rigido, incapace di muoversi altrimenti.  
-Ho solo bisogno di… ritrovare la pace, per fare la pace e mantenere la pace. Non altro. Non voglio scappare solo che- ho bisogno della mia dimensione umana, e qui in mezzo a tutti voi non riesco a trovarla.  
-Perché lo dici proprio a me?  
-Non posso dirlo a Sari, o a Hokke, Loro non capirebbero. Loro non hanno la forza per capire, ora.  
Alzò il proprio viso e prese quello di lui con le mani. Chiaki ricordò un pomeriggio di diversi anni prima, quando ancora entrambi non erano Eroi professionisti – per incoraggiarlo, dopo un allenamento particolarmente duro, aveva fatto lo stesso gesto nei suoi confronti. Per questo motivo, non gli fu possibile mostrare ancora indifferenza alle sue parole.  
-Tu sei la fenice, Chi-chan-senpai. Dopo la morte risorgi più forte di prima e trascini tutti noi. Questo lo fai non solo per mezzo del tuo potere, ma anche come persona.  
Dovette abbassare lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
-Tu pensi di me troppo in grande, Akehoshi.  
-Dici? Eppure, stasera non hai fatto altro che mostrarmi solidarietà, senza alcun giudizio. Basta davvero poco per salvare qualcuno, Chi-chan-senpai, e tu ci riesci sempre.  
Per un attimo, la sua mente si riempì di nero.  
Pensieri di collera e angoscia lo presero, lo irritarono, gli strinsero i muscoli in una morsa. Ancora quel rumore di macchina, che non lo lasciava mai.  
-Allora perché lui-  
Ma si riscosse in tempo, lo lasciò andare, e tornò a guardare Subaru in viso. Lui stava ancora sorridendo, in attesa di una risposta: la conferma della speranza era tutta nelle parole di lui, a cui si aggrappava in modo tanto disperato. Gli afferrò i polsi e rispose piano.  
-Va bene, Akehoshi. Ti terrò sempre nel mio cuore, in attesa del tuo ritorno.  
Subaru finalmente rise, libero.  
Lo liberò, solo per mettersi le mani in tasca ed estrarvi un oggetto piccolo e dalla dimensione di un cilindro. Gli mostrò alcuni bottoni al suo lato, posizionati sul “off”.  
-Se le cose dovessero andare male e se qualcuno dovesse approfittare della situazione di Yumenosaki, chiamami. Arriverò immediatamente da voi.  
-Con questo?  
Il giovane Eroe fece un cenno di assenso con il capo, prima di sorridere ancora.  
-Ne ho dato uno anche a Itsuki-senpai, per sicurezza.  
Chiaki sorrise di un sorriso stanco, ma sufficiente per rassicurare ancora Subaru.  
Il giovane Eroe si allontanò di nuovo da lui, fece un balzo nel vuoto e i fili di Shu lo ressero nel vuoto, come un peso morto.  
-Scapperò dalla città attraverso una delle sue bambole. Nessuno fa domande agli stramboidi, men che mai se sono Itsuki Shu!  
Chiaki ridacchiò, si sporse anche lui dalla finestra e tentò di guardare in basso. Non vedeva nulla, ma poteva immaginare qualcuno bestemmiare in francese, tra qui cespugli bassi.  
-Deve esserti molto riconoscente per fare tutto questo per te.  
-A quanto pare, la vita che gli ho salvato quel lontano giorno gli è davvero molto cara.  
Sembrarono sul punto di salutarsi per sempre, perché quello era il sentimento.  
Scivolarono altre parole però sulle labbra del maggiore, prima che potesse fermarle. Forse in un tentativo goffo di rassicurazione, forse pensando che, avendo ricevuto una confessione, ne dovesse per forza offrire una a propria volta – ma Subaru era bravo almeno quanto lui a indovinare i sentimenti veri delle persone, troppo abituato alle bugie della gente.  
-Io domani uscirò di qui. Sono guarito.  
-Non mi sembri molto felice della cosa.  
Il vento li interruppe, scivolando entro la stanza dell’ospedale. Chiaki non lo vide, ma fu abbastanza forte da scostare la tenda di Kanata e rivelarne il contenuto; Subaru lo vide e non disse nulla, scorgendo non altro che una lucetta verde e una rossa, che brillava a intermittenza. Doveva essere davvero così, l’aspetto della morte.  
Chiaki tremò, davanti a lui.  
-Essere degli Eroi è davvero difficile… viviamo in due mondi distinti e che si condizionano l’un l’altro in maniera irreversibile. Dovremmo essere supereroi intoccabili, ma ci dicono sempre che la nostra forza sta nella passione e nell’amore verso le altre persone. E questo amore ci corrode l’animo, intriso di empatia sensibile, fino a farlo diventare debole, e noi con lui.  
Aveva una luce diversa negli occhi, capace di illuminare qualsiasi cosa.  
E Subaru sorrise: lo aveva ritrovato, come aveva sperato accadesse.  
-È proprio questa debolezza che ci rende forti, in un certo senso. Basta guardarti per rendersene conto.  
Si sorrisero per un’ultima volta.  
Subaru diede un leggero strattone ai fili, perché Shu lo abbassasse al suolo.  
Salutò per l’ultima volta il suo capitano, il suo adorato capitano, e impresse la propria figura e le proprie parole nella memoria di lui, per sempre.  
-Buona notte, Chi-chan-senpai! Fai dei buoni sogni!  
Dopo qualche minuto, Chiaki si ritrovò alla finestra della propria stanza d’ospedale completamente solo, in ascolto dei rumori soffusi e addormentati che provenivano da Yumenosaki.  
Ma la luna, quella notte, era davvero splendida: brillava di una luce meravigliosa e fortissima.  
  
  
  
Scorgeva l’alba entrare dalla finestra aperta, ma si sentiva come disconnesso dal tempo e dallo spazio.  
Benché fosse consapevole di essere nel suo letto, il corpo non gli rimandava alcuna sensazione tattile, né olfattiva. Soltanto il suono della macchina – e il suo cuore si era conformato a quel ritmo, come tutte le notti che aveva passato in quella stanza assieme a Kanata.  
Fissava il nulla, aggrappandosi ai lembi della propria coperta. In un angolo del cervello, sapeva che entro pochi minuti sarebbero venuti a chiamarlo per accompagnarlo all’uscita. Eichi lo avrebbe aspettato all’ingresso, o qualcuno per lui, per firmare fogli e permessi e poi sarebbero tornati assieme all’Agenzia, dove tutti gli altri Eroi sopravvissuti erano già stati riuniti.  
C’erano anche i suoi compagni Ryusetai: Green, Yellow e Black. Ma non ci sarebbe stato invece Blue.  
Per tutti quei giorni, si era sforzato di ignorare quanto stava accadendo dentro di sé. Si addormentava grazie ad antidolorifici e medicine, drogato abbastanza da riposare un minimo di sei ore di fila, che gli permettevano di continuare a sopravvivere. O forse stava solo esagerando le cose, forse era riuscito davvero a guarire e quello che sentiva non era altro che un terribile senso di colpa.  
Kanata era sempre stato con lui. In missione, sotto le macerie, persino in quella stanza. Il timore assurdo e irrazionale di stare per abbandonarlo gli impediva di essere tranquillo, come se fosse colpa sua se non si fosse ancora svegliato dal suo coma.  
Era la sua punizione per non essere riuscito a salvare anche lui, quel giorno. Eppure, averlo sentito contro la schiena l’aveva rassicurato. Nel suo dolore, nella sua perseveranza, nel suo addormentarsi placido e sempre risvegliarsi, persino in quella tenacia persistente che non aveva mai smesso di battere – Chiaki aveva saputo solo in ospedale che Kanata aveva perso una gamba, perché non era riuscito a vederlo prima. Forse lo aveva abbandonato già prima e Kanata si era offeso, si era chiuso in una morte apparente per escluderlo definitivamente, tale era il suo livore.  
Kanata era il suo eroe personale, perché era riuscito a cambiare pur da una posizione che aveva solo vantaggi per lui, e rischiando tutto aveva trasformato la vita per modellarla a ideali che Chiaki gli aveva proposto, mantenendo la purezza del proprio animo intatto.  
Eroe. Eroe. Eroe.  
Kanata diceva sempre che Chiaki era il suo Eroe. Perché lo aveva salvato e gli aveva dato una nuova vita – quale diversità di visione, tra i loro punti di vista. Midori aveva ragione: rischiare tutto senza badare alle conseguenze era solo infantile e stupido, idealista e incosciente.  
Voleva dire desiderare la morte e basta, senza considerare altro come un’opzione valida.  
Forse, a quel punto Chiaki pensò che fosse lui a sentirsi abbandonato e perso, senza Kanata. Tutti i discorsi di giustizia e bene cadevano nel momento in cui si ritrovava ancora solo in un letto, a piangere lacrime silenziose perché aveva deciso di sacrificare non solo la propria incolumità, ma anche quella degli altri.  
Quel maledetto suono di macchina era una condanna e una salvezza assieme, non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più.  
-Signor Ryu Red?  
Mosse gli occhi e focalizzò la persona che era accanto al suo letto, dai capelli fino al petto.  
L’infermiera sorrise alla sua espressione spaesata.  
-Signor Ryu Red, deve alzarsi. È ora di andare.  
Il suo corpo si mosse in maniera meccanica, con qualche secondo di ritardo. Raggiunse le proprie ciabatte con i piedi e raccolse la vestaglia dal fondo del letto; quando la donna raccolse da terra il borsone con i pochi oggetti personali in suo possesso, la seguì fino a uscire dalla stanza.  
  
  
  
Keito si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, controllando per l’ennesima volta tutte le clausole dei fogli che aveva firmato. Da quei giorni, era diventato ancora più paranoico e preciso, zelante nel lavoro che faceva – non riusciva a calmare la propria ansia in altro modo se non quello, ed era fin troppo comprensibile.  
-Sembra che le tue spese mediche abbiano un costo minore rispetto a quello previsto.  
Un sospiro, poi una frase sovrappensiero.  
-Sei davvero la fenice, Morisawa. Basta ucciderti per farti risorgere, tutto da solo.  
Chiaki rispose alle sue parole con una risata graffiata, che non aveva la tonalità della vera allegria. Sentiva ancora il peso delle lacrime negli occhi, benché il sole fosse così alto nel cielo e le nuvole così trasparenti nel blu.  
Keito lo guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre considerava se fosse stato il momento giusto di porgli domande personali. Come stava, come si sentiva, se fosse in grado di tornare a lavorare in pochi giorni, se forse quell’intervista in diretta nazionale fosse il caso di rimandarla. Pose i fogli in una cartelletta rigida e diede ordine al conducente di partire, verso il palazzo principale dell’Agenzia.  
-Torneremo alla nostra normalità, Morisawa. Non ti preoccupare.  
Chiaki guardò fuori dal finestrino oscurato, il piccolo prato davanti all’ingresso dell’ospedale. C’era una fontana distrutta a metà, che era stata spenta – del muschio cresciuto di lato dava l’idea che, per diverso tempo, l’acqua fosse stata spruzzata di lato, verso il bordo a sinistra. Era piena di foglie secche e polvere, un’immensa tristezza.  
Quando la superarono, fine uno zampillo cristallino con la coda dell’occhio, ma fu solo un’illusione.  
Quando però arrivarono quasi al cancello, Chiaki sentì chiaramente un rumore di acqua che scorreva, on seppe dire se fosse una sensazione o una percezione reale.  
Si attaccò subito alla maniglia della portiera.  
-Voglio scendere.  
Keito tentò di prenderlo in tempo, prima che cascasse dall’auto in corsa: fu troppo lento, e Chiaki si ritrovò a rotolare sull’acciottolato fine di roccia. Sentiva ancora quel suono, era continuo e sicuro. Alzò lo sguardo alla finestra della sua stanza, ultimo piano e penultima tenda rossa. Era tutto così incredibilmente confuso e chiaro allo stesso tempo, una minuscola scintilla di speranza che lui fece divampare e rese incendio.  
Non importava se Keito stava gridando di tornare in macchina, il giardiniere pure lo aveva adocchiato senza riconoscerlo o vederlo bene in viso. L’acqua era tornata a scorrere, lo stava chiamando.  
Aprì sulla propria schiena le ali della fenice, brillanti di un fuoco quasi sacro. Le ali lo sollevarono da terra, goffamente e con molte difficoltà, e lo protessero dagli sguardi stupiti dei pochi presenti; Ryu Red era inconfondibile, e per nulla discreto.  
Oltrepassò quindi le guardie dell’ospedale, oltrepassò i controlli, volò alla camera sua e di Kanata. Ma erano passati troppi giorni dall’ultima volta che aveva volato in quel modo: dissipando le ali di fuoco prima dell’impatto, era colluso con il davanzale duro della finestra e le sue gambe non avevano retto, così era rotolato in avanti ed era precipitato sul pavimento sbattendo la testa.  
Aveva solo sentito strillare qualcuno.  
Poi, si era accorto della pozzanghera d’acqua che si stendeva per tutto il pavimento della stanza.  
Alzò lo sguardo terrorizzato e trovò le tende aperte, due infermieri increduli e un medico che lo stava insultando in modi molto coloriti.  
Il busto di Kanata era stato sollevato dai cuscini, in modo da renderlo seduto, perché i suoi muscoli si erano atrofizzati per la mancanza di utilizzo. Ebbe però la forza di sorridergli, quando incrociò gli occhi ai suoi.  
Lo chiamò oltre il boccaglio contro bocca e naso, lo sentì solo lui. L’acqua si alzò ad accarezzargli il viso e a catturare le sue lacrime, in una strana carezza. Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe abbracciato tutta quell’acqua.  
Invece si alzò, ormai fradicio, e zoppicando riuscì a raggiungere il letto di lui – un’infermiera lo resse per un braccio, evitando che collassasse al suolo un’altra volta.  
Si toccarono appena, in punta di dita, ma fu sufficiente.  
Erano entrambi salvi.  
Erano entrambi vivi.  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  
  
Superò le poltroncine basse, di pelle nera, accarezzandone il profilo deciso con le dita sensibili organiche. Le aveva fatte cambiare da poco, e la sensazione del nuovo sotto le unghie gli scorse in un tremito di piacere per tutto il corpo  
Oltre la sua scrivania, la vetrata esibiva invece la vista migliore tra tutti palazzi di Yumenosaki. Una città che si stava ricostruendo a fatica, ma che non aveva perso ancora la voglia di lottare: ecco cosa Eichi Tenshouin poteva guardare da quella posizione privilegiata.  
Raggiunse la propria poltrona e solo a quel punto si girò verso il proprio interlocutore, con un sorriso calmo e pacifico.  
-Ripetimi dove si trova Ryu Red, per favore.  
Keito tremò di irritazione. Si era posizionato davanti alla scrivania, e prima di parlare si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. Scosse i fogli che aveva in mano con una certa rabbia, cercando di sfogare la propria frustrazione.  
-È andato a mangiare in mensa, assieme agli altri.  
-Siete arrivati così in ritardo che era già ora di pranzo.  
-Non era previsto nulla del genere. Quel tizio, quel-  
Non disse mai cosa fosse in realtà Chiaki – il ricordo della sua risata gli rimbombava nel cervello, così com’era sicuro fare anche nei ricordi delle guardie dell’Agenzia. Sospirò, concludendo in altro modo la propria frase.  
-Ha dato spettacolo, come suo solito.  
Eichi sorrise, ponderando con cura le parole che l’altro aveva detto.  
-Come suo solito.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e le ripeté a bassa voce, come un mantra magico. Strana concezione di norma e quotidianità, aveva un retrogusto quasi dolce sulla lingua. Quello era davvero un giorno speciale, a quanto sembrava.  
Keito cercò di portarlo di nuovo alla realtà.  
-Beh, com’era solito fare. E a quanto pare, Shinkai si è risvegliato.  
-Un’ottima notizia, un’ottima notizia davvero.  
L’uomo si voltò, ruotando sulla propria poltrona.  
Dall’enorme vetrata entrava nell’ufficio personale del Presidente una luce quasi accecante, diretta e chiara. Eichi si immaginò i rumori dei cantieri e del vento, delle persone che camminavano lungo le strade ricostruite da poco. Piccole rivoluzioni che rendevano tutto un po’ più uguale a prima, un po’ più rassicurante.  
Sorrise di nuovo.  
-Sembra che anche questa città sia pronta per risorgere dalle proprie ceneri.  
Girò di nuovo la sedia e parlò diretto alla terza persona presente nella stanza, silenzioso quanto una statua.  
-Yuzuru, ti chiederei la gentilezza di prepararmi del tè. Due tazze.  
-Subito, signor Presidente.  
Il giovane fece un profondo inchino e sparì uscendo dalla porta.  
Così, Keito ed Eichi furono soli e il Presidente sfoggiò un’espressione meno stanca, meno sconfitta del solito.  
Un poco d’eroico, dopotutto, lo aveva anche lui.  
-Allora, il tuo rapporto?  



End file.
